Prince Derek
Prince Derek is one of the main characters in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess''. He goes out to rescue his future bride Princess Odette and her new friends Winnie the Pooh and Piglet after the evil Lord Rothbart captured them. In the end, Derek had the help by Pooh, his friends, and Odette's animal friends Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin to defeat Rothbart and married Odette. Trivia *He is voiced by Howard McGillin (first movie), Douglas Sills (second movie), Brian Nissen (third movie), and currently Yuri Lowenthal. *Derek reunited with Pooh and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain''. *Derek met Simba and his friends in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess''. *Derek met Thomas and his friends in Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess. *Derek will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Derek will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess''. *Derek will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess''. *Derek will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino Tonitini Meets The Swan Princess. *Derek will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess''. *Derek will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Swan Princess. *Derek will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Meets the Swan Princess. *Derek will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets the Swan Princess. *Derek will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear Meet the Swan Princess. *Derek will meet Roary and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Derek will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Derek met both the Fantasy Adventure Team and the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet The Swan Princess. Gallery Prince Derek (3D).jpg Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney Princes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Pure of Heart Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Princes Category:Fathers Category:Revived characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Males Category:Childhood Friends Category:Bond Protectors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Characters voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Brown Haired Characters